Akira's Adventure
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Akira Mimasaka spends time in Barcelona, Spain with his father to learn the family business side. While coping on his own in a foreign land, he slowly learned the dangers his F-4 compatriots have gotten into and rushes back to Japan to help them.
1. Arrival

**Akira's Adventure**

Welcome to another F-4 fic courtesy of your's truly. My thanks go to those who read my previous fic, Prelude To Terror. Thank you. I really appreciate it.

Yeah, Akira Mimasaka is missing from my previous fic, as he is in Barcelona, Spain due to a "vacation" with his father. Now he'll be headlining his own solo outing on how he's going to cope on his own in a foreign country while his dad is chatting with potential investors.

And this fic contains spoiler to my other fic, _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_, as it involves the three F-4 members, who are embroiled in a dangerous situation.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

* * *

Roppongi International Airport, 13:00 hours. Akira was impatiently waiting for his driver to pick him up at the lobby. He was full of worry and a lot of things were bugging his brain since being told of what happened in the past seven months.

He even got into a verbal spat with his dad when he objected his son going back to Japan "out for his own protection", but he wanted none of it, as he wanted to know what happened to his F-4 compatriots.

"_Damn it, dad…why did you lie to me?? Why didn't you tell me that Tsukasa and the rest were in trouble?? And why didn't the others called me when I was in Spain?? And now Tsukushi said that Yuuki is hurt!_"

His mind was awhirl and while waiting for his driver, not noticing that someone was watching him from afar despite the passing travelers. The mysterious person began to make a phone call via his cellphone.

"Master Isaka…Akira Mimasaka is here waiting for his driver.". "Good work. Keep an eye on him and call me when he's leaving. Should he decide to leave, plant a trace bug so that we can track him down. Once we get to him we'll have him brainwashed and he'll become the wearer of the _Suit Of Wands_.".

After nearly thirty minutes of waiting, Akira's driver finally arrived, and led the 4th F-4 member outside the airport, unaware that the trace has been planted on the back of his belt.

"It's about time! I was contemplating on taking a taxi!". "My apologies, master Akira…by you shouldn't have come here…I'm sure you have already…". "AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE!! My friends have been kidnapped and now a friend of mine is in critical condition! I was the only one not to know that the three F-4 members were kidnapped! Tsukasa and Rui managed to escape and are back to normal, and now Sojiro is still "brainwashed" into becoming a hired assassin! Now don't be pessimistic and get going!".

As the limousine drove away from the airport, the mysterious person began to activate the tracer, and somewhere within a cave, the mysterious Isaka, clad in black shades, black shirt, black pants, black shoes and black trench coat, smirked as the monitor showed the location where Akira is heading.

Isaka looks at his current slave, Sojiro Nishikado. The playboy F-4 member remains under Isaka's power and is still susceptible to the villain's hypnotic command. Once everything is in place, he'll have Nishikado capture Mimasaka and soon he'll have two of the famous F-4 members working for him.

"_Should I be unable to persuade this F-4 member to come with me…I'll have Mr. Nishikado to come with me and use him as a bait…I'll strike Mimasaka down like I did to Dmoyouji several months ago. Since his DNA is compatible with the Clubs buckle…he is sure to be the official wearer of the Suit of Wands…and Akira Mimasaka…once you become mine…you shall be rechristened as Mask Rider Leangle!_"

The evil Isaka smirked at the prospect of capturing the traveling F-4 member as he began to make preparations to capture him.

Back at the limousine, the F-4 member and his driver are unaware that they were being followed, as the two were preoccupied about what is currently happening at Atami:

Sojiro remains missing, Tsukasa and Rui were alright, but many were killed courtesy of the Digimons under the F-4's command.

Akira couldn't help but look back at what he was doing while in Spain, spending nearly six months accompanying his father in is business trips.

* * *

_**Futsuu No Nichiyoubi (Steping Out)**_ by _**Tomohiko Kikuta**_

(Opening song from _**Hana Yori Dango**_)

_Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._

_Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_

_daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_

_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day_

_(Instrumental)_

_itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_

_ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day._

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

_Six months ago…_

At the Roppongi International Airport, Akira was about to board his flight to Spain with his father waiting when Tsukushi Makino and the three F-4 members arrived to bid their friend a safe trip as well as telling him to stay safe while away. He was glad that his friends managed to arrive before his departure.

"Be good while you're in Spain. We'll be fine here at home. So don't worry." Tsukishi told him. Akira then turned his attention to Sojiro, who gave him a rather teasing comment.

"Let me know if you find some good-looking Mestizo chicks. And here…take these with you…you might need it…".

As the F-4 member opened the small box, he blushed furiously as he realized that the contents hidden inside were a box of condoms. He threw them at Sojiro while the others laughed.

"_Baka!_ I won't give away myself to some foreigners!".

He then looked at Tsukasa and Rui and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"You two stay out of trouble...and don't make her cry.".

The two F-4 members nodded and soon Mr. Mimasaka called on his son as the final announcement of their flight was called. Akira looked back for the last time and waved at his friends as he and his father went to the boarding area and boarded their flight and in less than ten minutes the Mimasaka father and son left for Spain.

- - -

_At Barcelona International Airport…_

Akira and his father arrived and were greeted by one of the elder Mimasaka's business partner. When they boarded the limousine they were traveling within the city capital, and they could see the streets littered with Spanish people-rich and poor.

While his father and his business partner were chatting, Akira couldn't help but wonder if he did the right thing about going with his father. His wondering was interrupted when the businessman asked him if he was getting bored. Not wanting to offend the person, the F-4 member lied and said that he was alright.

"I'm fine, sir…really.". "Don't worry, my boy…after some business…we'll have pleasure. Casinos, night clubs…women. You'll have all the time in the world. Just be a little patient.".

The F-4 member glanced at the window and noticed a little girl selling flowers, but the little girl was being assaulted by a drunkard, and she was being clubbed senselessly. Angered, Akira jumped out from the limousine and delivered a roundhouse kick to the drunkard's side, sending him crashing against a nearby table. As the F-4 member attended to the girl, she was in critical condition.

"Ah…a foreign bullshit…hic! So, you Japanese jackass…wanna try me…? Hic!".

"You're going to regret ever being born, you Spanish shit-head!".

"_Seniorito_...I'm already been born...blessed to do whatever I want...and I want to beat up people...and foreign fuckers like you don't deserve to be here...".

And so a fight ensued and the drunkard poses a threat as he was burly and a bit of a super-heavyweight, but the F-4 member's experience was enough to get him the win. The Spanish policemen arrived and after getting words from several witnesses, the drunkard was hauled away while the little girl was taken to a hospital. Akira went back inside the limousine to get a heavy scolding from his father.

"You idiot! You should've leave it alone! That girl is nothing…". "AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TELLING ME TO IGNORE WHAT I SAW! YOU EXPECT ME TO BE HEARTLESS??".

"Gentlemen…please calm down. All is well and it's a good experience. Once the media learned that the hero is none other than the member of the famous F-4…you'll be popular, and imagine the endorsements you get…".

The business partner managed to calm down the warring Mimasaka family members as they arrived at the Century Park Hotel, and in less than ten minutes, they were given a five-star room, an executive suite to be exact. While the elder Mimasaka was pleased with the ambience, Akira went to the balcony to look at the view. While the scene was luscious to see, he was still quite homesick, preferring that he'd stay at Japan to be with his F-4 friends than being here.

"_I wonder why I let my dad talk me into coming with him…I'm still in high school and yet he wants me to know the ropes about business?? Couldn't he waited for a few more years??_"

"Akira…tomorrow, we'll be meeting with several potential investors…luckily it's summer vacation…this way you'll learn a lot about the business side once you graduated college…".

"Give me a break, father…I'm still in 3rd year! You sound like you're desperate to have someone tagging along with you…". "DON'T YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO YOUR FATHER! I'm the man here and you'll do exactly what I tell you…". "BULLSHIT, DAD! Maybe I should've boxd you to make my point…".

The elder Mimasaka's business partner came inside after hearing the heated argument and managed to quell the tension. He knew that he couldn't risk losing his potential investment so he had to play peace maker.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Sorry if the first chapter is rather short…but in the upcoming chapters I'll make it longer. That's a promise. You'll get to see more action from Akira Mimasaka.

**_Preview:_**

Our F-4 member gets top go around downtown Barcelona…from the business side to the district side. And there'll be plenty of action.

* * *

If you're curious to know what really happened to the rest of the F-4, check out the two other fics:

- _**Prelude to Terror**_ (Hana Yori Dango)

- _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_ (Detective School Q)


	2. First Two Weeks

**Akira's Adventure**

Many thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter of my 2nd Hana Yori Dango fic, Akira's Adventure. I really appreciate it. And now I'll be highlighting Akira's first two weeks in Spain and what he's going to do there.

This is just the beginning, as the real danger will soon commence, apart from the stress our fave F-4 member will go through.

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

* * *

Barcelona Business District, 0800, inside a limousine. Akira was staring at the windows as he recalled the incident a few nights ago about saving a little girl fro the drunkard, in which his father deplored him for sticking his nose on other people's business. But the F-4 member paid no attention and remained silent. He was thinking of a way to get away from all this, but had no choice but to let it slide.

Traffic at the streets was quite moderate to heavy, and this helped Akira in thinking of why he let his dad talked to him into accompanying him here in Spain. He's only 17 and a half, but he realized that this was a good basis for his dad to teach him about corporate business and not always hang around with the F-4.

Soon the limousine that they're riding had gotten passed through the snarling traffic and finally arrived at their destination, and then the limousine's driver got off and opened the doors to let the Mimasakas out.

"We have arrived, señoritos. Please give me a call when to pick you up.".

Five minutes later, Akira and his dad are inside the elevator and are on their way to the 30th floor which leads to the conference room which several investors from all over the world are conveyed, and in a matter of minutes the F-4 member sighed as he is about to enter the adult world of business and management.

* * *

_**Futsuu No Nichiyoubi (Steping Out)**_ by _**Tomohiko Kikuta**_

(Opening song from _**Hana Yori Dango**_)

_Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._

_Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_

_daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_

_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day_

_(Instrumental)_

_itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_

_ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day._

* * *

Once inside Akira had no choice but to shake hands with the foreign businessmen and investors as he and his dad entered the conference room. He looked around to see more than 5 dozen persons clad in tuxedos standing around while holding cups of coffees and drinks.

"This is what the REAL world is like once you graduated college. Soon you'll take over my place as one of the world's respected investor and businessman. So watch me carefully at how I handle things here. You won't find anything like this in college." Akira's father whispered, and Akira had no choice but to follow his dad's advice.

Once everyone inside the room were told to sit down, the person in charge of the meeting began to conduct a seminar on how to invest wisely on their stocks, which one should they put on the stock market and how to attract investors to their companies.

Akira was totally bored, feeling out of place as the lecture was like listening to a sermon from a boring priest or monk. Nevertheless he willed himself to absorb the speaker's words, but mentally moaned as another came up to the podium and did the same routine.

But in the next few hours his boring suffering was slightly elevated when speakers from European countries made their speeches and slightly removed his boredom. But then he slightly lost the enthusiasm in the succeeding hours.

By afternoon the meeting ended and the Mimasakas went back to their hotel, and Akira stretched his arms as he was feeling relieved, but then his father reminded him that in the next coming weeks they'll be meeting with other people from all over the world.

"Couldn't you go on without me??". "No. YOU must know the ins and outs of the corporate world. Besides Barcelona, you and I will go around Madrid, then in the next, next week we will for to Sierra Nevada. There you will meet up with potential investors. No more arguments. And that's that.".

The F-4 member felt defeated, having no power to overrule his father's command. He went to his room to sulk in his defeat.

By the next week they went to Madrid and met with several European businessmen and aristocrats, all who have connections with the Mimasaka family and their businesses.

He sighed and was visibly irritated at what he just saw: more corporate talking, and a boring way to socialize.

As the minutes passed by he saw a balcony and went there to get some air. But his reprieve didn't last long, as his father ordered him to talk to the other guests, and soon a verbal fight ensued, but the person in charge managed to diffuse the tension, and persuaded the elder Mimasaka to give Akira time to adjust. As Akira went to the rooftop of the hotel, he stared at the skies, wondering why he had to experience this boring situation.

"Man...I wish I was in an adventure of my life...".

In the succeeding days, the business partner of the Mimasaka patriarch persuaded Akira to go along with his father's ideas, and he took it well, listening to speeches in the three-day convention, and he understood the the advantages and risks in making business decisions. By the end of the week, it was Saturday and Akira managed to find an internet cafe to chat with some of his friends at school. But was somewhat uneasy when some of his chat-mates in Japan were less than informal when asked about how the F-4 were doing.

"_I hope this is not some type of bad premonition..._"

By next week, the F-4 member and his dad, along with some other foreign delegates, were in Sierra Nevada near Granada, and went inside a huge hotel which also houses a casino.

By the whole day, everyone went to work and made a lot of investment proposals, much to Akira's chagrin. He willed himself to stay calm and prayed that all will be over. By nightfall, all were at the casino area, and are indulging themselves in winning some tokens.

Akira finally found something worth his time and ecided to try out some games, and more of is good time was added when he bumped into a familiar face: Go Kiryu, his godfather.

"Kiryu! Hey, how'd you'd get here??". "Teleportation.". The two laughed and got merry, while Akira's father looks on, not pleased with what he saw.

"_I wonder why I let that low-class clown become my son's godfather..._".

After winning a lot of token, the two wandered around the casino area while talking about how things are. It turned out that Kiryu went to Spain ahead of Akira and his dad, so of course he is unaware of what happened to the rest of the F-4, who were kidnapped one by one in Japan.

As they near a certain corner, they encountered someone whom Akira was very familiar with: the drunkard whom he encountered in Madrid, and he is harrasing a female attendant. The drunkard saw Akira and stopped harrasing the female and took his ire on him.

"Ah, the Japanese jackass...good. Now I can release my pent-up passion...".

Before Akira was about to go defensive, Kiryu delivered a roundhouse kick and followed it with a straight right punch. As the drunkard staggered, he used his cybernetic right hand to stun the drunkard until he is knocked out.

As the bouncers arrived, Akira made it appeared that the drunkard tripped and got electrocuted. Soon the drunkard was hauled out and the two Japanese went to a bar to drink and talk things over.

As the time reaches midnight, Akira and Kiryu parted ways and left, and things went quiet. Akira was happy that something good happened during his trip. And now he's hoping that something good would happen in the upcoming weeks so that he won't get bored to death.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

For those who don't know, Go Kiryu is a character I borrowed from a Japanese TV show, and he is portraying the F-4's godfather. He first appeared in my debut Hana Yori Dango fic, _Prelude To Terror_.

Hope you didn't get bored by this chapter, but I did add a little action to liven up the mood. I promise to add more depths in the next chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Akira takes a stroll into Madrid and gets into an unexpected fight, and this will be his first life-threatening situation, and there won't be any cops there to break it up.

* * *

If you're curious to know what really happened to the rest of the F-4, check out the two other fics:

- _**Prelude to Terror**_ (Hana Yori Dango)

- _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_ (Detective School Q)


	3. Spanish Fight Club

**Akira's Adventure**

Last chapter you've seen how Akira tries to adjust to the social business in Spain at the urging of is father, and it almost resulted in a fight, but cooler heads prevail. Then he meets up with his "godfather" and spends time together in a casino, which resulted with them fighting a drunkard that Akira encountered in chapter 1.

Now in this chapter we'll be seeing more action as the drunkard from chapter 1 and last chapter seeking revenge by ambushing our favorite F-4 member. See below how this would turn out.

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- - -

Granada, Spain. It was a typical Saturday afternoon, about two weeks after meeting with his godfather, Go Kiryu. Akira decided to sneak out of his hotel to get away from his nagging father, who no doubt would want to lecture him on "behaving" eloquently while in Madrid Barcelona.

While window shopping he came across several teenage Spanish girls his age and because of his good looks, the girls didn't mind him being Japanese and soon he was being fawned over. He smiled a bit as this would help him overcome his boring stay.

But what he didn't notice is that the drunkard was residing here, and saw the F-4 member being flirted, and he now has a way of luring him to a place where he can get his revenge. He was smiling while drinking his favorite alcoholic drink.

"Enjoy your life for now, you Japanese jackass…for this will be your last…"

As the drunkard left, he went to a nearby gambling den and picked up a phone, and spoke to someone in Spanish dialect, and is conspiring with someone to do a dirty job.

"_Si, señor_…I'd like to borrow your "prized fighter" just for tonight…_si_…this person I wanted to see beaten up is from Japan…and from what my spies told me, this punk kid is a member of the so-called F-4 from Japan…_si, si_…I promise that your fighter will enjoy this…_si, si_…I know of a place where no stinking cops can interfere…_si, adios_.".

- - -

_**Futsuu No Nichiyoubi (Steping Out)**_ by _**Tomohiko Kikuta**_

(Opening song from _**Hana Yori Dango**_)

_Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._

_Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_

_daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_

_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day_

_(Instrumental)_

_itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_

_ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day._

- - -

While Akira politely told the girls to leave him alone, some male Spanish teenagers became jealous, and approached the F-4 member with pure malice. They were members of a gangster and are hostile to any teenage guys, local or foreign. And they have no qualms whether they'll be jailed or not if caught.

"Hey, you! _Extranjero!_ I don't care which country you're from! Get out or we kill you! These bitches are our property! So fuck out!".

The F-4 member realized that he's in a hostile territory and had to act fast and try to escape without provoking them, so he had to use diplomacy in dealing with his would-be attackers.

"_Hola_. I'm just passing by. I told these girls to leave me alone. I'll leave now. I'm just looking around for souvenirs. _Adios_.".

But one of the Spanish girls disliked the gangster member and tried to revolt, resulting in being beaten up. Akira took exception and punched the punk away. As the fallen punk was about to retaliate, one of his henchmen came to him and whispered something. Moments later, the punk Spanish gangster member grudgingly let the F-4 go and Akira escorted the Spanish teen to a nearby clinic.

Mid-afternoon, the gangsters and the drunkard held a secret meeting inside a pub, where they soon discovered that they have something in common: They were humiliated by the F-4 member and wanted revenge. They were having a discussion and the drunkard told the gangsters that he has a plan to humiliate the F-4 member in return.

"Si, amigos...I have a sure way to teach that Japanese jackass a lesson that he'll run home crying...and we'll have a sure-fire victory...here's what we do...first we lure him to a place where no stinking cops can get through...then...".

Later that night, 1900 hours, Akira was strolling along the streets of Granada as he noticed a pub that has a sign that says:

"**SALE: DRINKS FROM WORLDWIDE...INCLUDING FROM JAPAN**".

Curious, he went inside, not realizing that he was walking into a trap.

As he went inside, the appearance was that of a tavern-style bar, which suited that of a bar in the middle of a winter environment country like New Zealand. At one side there were two men engaging in an arm wrestling, while the other side was a boxing ring where two Spanish men were sparring. After watching the scene, he went to the bar and sat on the stool as he prepares to order the drink he came for.

The bartender glanced at the F-4 member, slightly impressed at how brave he was in coming inside the tavern, knowing that blood is about to spill inside. He secretly pressed a button under the bar table, and the scene shifts to the underground portion of the pub, where the drunkard and some of his cohorts are waiting for the right time to spring out.

"So…young man…what would you like to order…?". "Your specialty of the this pub. I'm 17, but I'm considered an adult. I'd like to try out your best drinks.".

A minute later, Akira got his order and was quite impressed at the beverage, but then he stopped his drinking after the bartender made an alarming comment.

"Enjoy the drink, as it is free…but your life won't be…".

The F-4 member turned around as almost all of the customers inside the pub stood up and were surrounding the young teen, but then the drunkard came out and told them to halt their assault. He was smirking as he wanted to enjoy the next couple of minutes.

"Amigos…don't…I'd rather see him beg for mercy after our numero uno enforcer beats the living hell out of him…I want to see blood flowing from his handsome face…and I promise you you'll enjoy this show.".

As the customers inside were baffled, they nevertheless obliged as the drunkard approached the F-4 member and made threatening comments while Akira remained calm. He just listened to what the drunkard said and braces himself for any possibility.

"You humiliated me twice already…in the streets and in the casino. Normally I'd let these guys beat you up, but I contacted someone and he wanted a piece of you…so I'll honor that promise and let him beat you up. Should you managed to beat our…"bouncer", I'll let you go, but if not…sorry. ".

"What do you want from me? It was your fault that you were humiliated. You assaulted a young child and harassed a casino staff…".

"And that is none of your Japanese jackass business…and now you'll pay the price. Now onto the main point: our "enforcer" wanted to try you out after doing some investigation on you…and he wanted to try you out. If you managed to…".

"Then bring him on. After that I'm leaving.".

With that, everyone inside saw a hooded figure emerging from the underground door, and they believed the approaching figure was a huge, foreign fighter, but everyone, except Akira, fell to the floor (anime-style) as the hood from the robe was removed, as the figure turned out to be a kangaroo. But they even became more surprised when the Kangaroo spoke, in a very elegant Australian accent.

"So…I here your from Japan…son of a wealthy and well-known businessman and a member of the so called F-4. It's quite an honor to fight someone in the same level just like you. I'm going to enjoy this very much.".

Akira sweat-dropped at this but quickly guessed what kind of opponent he is about to face. He stood up but remained calm and collected. He can't afford to let this opponent take an early lead and tries to look for an opening to make an escape.

"Are you…a Digimon?? And aren't you supposed to be in **_Sydney_**?".

"_Aye_, I'm from _Australia_. **_Kangamon_**'s the name…fighting is my game. Normally' I do not accept myself becoming a human's muscle and biscuit, since we wild Digimons are born to be that way, but ye see, Australia has become a breeding ground for Chosen Children, and since I can't afford to be deleted, as well as let anyone know my existence, I fled to other foreign human land. Luckily this guy gave me a good lodging, free food, and I decided to lend my services to him, provided that he not mock me and to provide me humans to beat up with. And so, here I am…".

"Great…now I'm about to become a human punching bag…but I've got to stall him from making the first move…huh?"

As the F-4 member was thinking of a way to stall Kangamon, another drunkard barged in, wanting to demand a rematch with Kangamon. It turns out that this drunkard challenged Kangamon to a duel after losing all of his money on betting, and the pub's owner stipulated that if he beats the kangaroo-Digimon to a fight, he'll return the money, but he lost, so now he wants payback.

"Hic! Now givem e back my Pesos or I slice you like corned beef!".

"Excuse me one moment.".

Kangamon went to the other drunkard and Akira saw the menacing power of Kangamon, as the Digimon uses his arms for defense and his legs for offense while his large tail serves as a balance. He used his legs to hold onto the drunkard's legs while dishing powerful punches onto the drunkard's face until blood shoots out of the drunkard's eyes, nose and mouth. And then Kangamon delivered a devastating right-hand punch and the drunkard was sent flying towards the table, and after a hard landing, he wasn't moving. He is now in a comatose.

"Ha! Even **_Manny Pacquiao_** won't last for one round! So better prepare yourself…you're about to become Spanish sushi!".

Both the kangaroo-Digimon and the F-4 member went to defensive stances as the fight is about to take place. Akira now realized that he can't afford to lose and let his family know what will happen to him and thus he is determined to make a quick getaway.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Looks like our F-4 member is in a fight for his own life. Sure he's been through a lot of fights, but against a Digimon? And a kangaroo at that.

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

It's human vs. Kangaroo as the fight goes underway. It'll be your guess what kind of fight this battle will be like, and see if he can get out alive and unscathed.


	4. Big Brawl Inside The Pub

**Akira's Adventure**

Now in this chapter will be one of the F-4 member's big fight. But this won't be an ordinary one. He's going to fight a Digimon...a Digimon??

Sure he had some share of fights...but it's not a human. And this Digimon resembles a human-like kangaroo. Believe me...this is going to be an uneven fight that's about to take place.

Poor Akira, he got suckered into falling into a trap. Now he has to find a way out...but how? The pub is surrounded by several Spanish goons, all blocking the exits. But you never know...so sit back and relax...and read on.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

- - -

Inside the pub, Akira witnessed another drunkard being mauled by Kangamon, in which the kangaroo-Digimon showed no mercy, and showed how brutal he can be, seeing that the unfortunate victim was out for the count.

The kangaroo-Digimon then picked up the unfortunate victim and threw him towards the counter, colliding against a shelf full of bottles with alcoholic beverages. He then turned his attention towards the beleaguered F-4 member seeing that he's going to enjoy his night with a good fight.

"What now, mate? It's just you and me...no referees, no officials...no Spanish cops to break up...very exciting, huh?"

Akira clenched his fists as he now knew that just moments later a fight will erupt with his life hanging and he has to find a way to escape and live. Turning around, he saw the goons getting closer, and is forming a circle around him and Kangamon, surrounding them and realized that the goons formed an improvised ring.

"_Oh great...no ring outs..._"

Unable to buy time to find a way out, Akira made the first move and did an offensive move by delivering a spinning roundhouse kick, hitting Kangamon on his left side, but the Digimon retaliated by turning around and used his tail as a whip, hittingthe F-4 member on his rib cage and he fell to the ground.

"Heh...I watched **_Power Rangers_** and learned some good moves from the **_Dragonzord_**...too bad I have the advantage."

- - -

_**Futsuu No Nichiyoubi (Steping Out)**_ by _**Tomohiko Kikuta**_

(Opening song from _**Hana Yori Dango**_)

_Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._

_Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_

_daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_

_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day_

_(Instrumental)_

_itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_

_ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day._

- - -

The F-4 member got up after recovering from the blow, and he is now looking for a way to counter his opponent, but he was pushed towards the enemy by the surrounding goons, and once again he was struck down by Kangamon's swinging tail. as he was staggering he received another blow, this time by the Digimon's front drop kick, sending him crashing against a nearby table.

The pub's goons picked him up and threw him towards Kangamon, and he used his hands to deliver some boxing combos, followed by a spinning tail-whip attack. Again, Akira was thrown towards the same table and this time it was wrecked, injuring the F-4 member.

"What's this...? Is this what i was supposed to expect from the famous F-4? I'm a bit disappointed...I was expecting a lot of challenge...".

Not wanting to be outdone, the F-4 member tripped his opponent, causing the Digimon to lose his balance, but as Kangamon got his footing back, Akira delivered a low blow kick, and followed it with a head butt and Kangamon was reeling. Finally the Digimon was beginning to appreciate the fight.

"It's about time you got back into the game...if you want to live, make sure I enjoy this fight...".

Akira decided to fight back and tried using defense measures, as he ran around his opponent in a circular motion in an effort to confuse him. But the F-4 member underestimated Kangamon as the Digimon spins around, sending his huge tail swinging and struck Akira down. The Digimon grabbed him and hoisted him over the table which broke down, and the spectators grabbed him and threw him towards their "muscles", in which the Digimon does another spinning tail attack. Akira was hurting, and realized that he couldn't let this keep on going forever.

"_Shit...this can't go on like this...There's got to be a way…Akira...think! Look around you and see if there's a way out! Come on...pull yourself together..._".

As the F-4 member was being picked up by the kangaroo-Digimon, he noticed the jukebox was still being played, and saw a nearby beer bottle with half of its contents intact. He got an idea and began to formulate a plan on how to lure his opponent without arousing suspicion.

He taunted Kangamon into going after him, in which he did, and as Kangamon was close enough Akira picked up a bucket of water with ice and splashed it towards the Digimon, dousing him. Unperturbed, Kangamon continued his assault, jumping over his target but missed. Then the F-4 member began to hit Kangamon's head with the bucket but the Digimon used his arms to shield himself from the attack, not realizing that he was backing away towards some spilled bottles, and at the moment he stepped on them, he lost his balance and fell towards the jukebox, and since his body was wet, he was easily electrocuted the moment his body crashed onto the electrical wiring. The sparks hit the spilled alcoholic beverages and wines, anf flames appeared and started to engulf the pub.

Worse, during the scuffle the pub's bartender and cook were watching the fight that they forgotten to properly turn off the gas stove's ignition button, and gas leaked out and that resulted to an explosion within the pub. Luckily Akira found a trapdoor and went through there just before the flames reached him. The drunkard also found his own escape route and managed to escape safely but the rest of the customers and spectators were not so lucky, as they were charred beyond recognition.

Fifteen minutes later firefighters arrived and put out the flames, and they, as well as the police were baffled as to what caused the fire and why the pub's exit points were blocked. Since there were no witnesses, the F-4 member's involvement remained unknown. Akira watched the pub go into smoke and left, heading back to his hotel where his father is waiting.

Thirty minutes later, his father was alarmed at his son's appearance, in which his clothes were wrinkled and that there were bruises on his face and body.

"Relax, dad…I met the drunkard again…so I teach him a lesson and he won't be bothering me again…". "Fool! I didn't brought you here…". "AND YOU DID…AGAINST MY WILL!".

The business partner of the Mimasaka patriarch stepped in and quell off the tension, which lasted for ten minutes. After that cooler heads prevailed and both retired for the night.

Near the remains of the burned pub, the drunkard was seething in anger and vowed to kill Akira using whatever means necessary. And then he came up with a way of executing that plan.

"Just you wait, you Japanese jackass…I'll make sure you'll regret ever crossing path with me…"

T**o Be Continued…**

- - -

A narrow escape for our F-4 member, huh? And he managed to outsmart his opponent. But this incident is far from over as the drunkard has concocted a scheme to make sure he gets what he wants…

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Akira goes back to Barcelona to watch a bullfighting show as part of his father's business tour. Will this help him get rid of the boredom?

Also he meets up with a Spanish nobleman, and then later a crazed, masked man wielding a claw.


	5. The Spanish Stalker

**Akira's Adventure**

In the last two chapters Akira got into a fight with some muggers and a kangaroo-Digimon, and that almost cost the F-4 member's life, if not for his quick thinking. He narrowly survived the burning pub and escaped with his life, but that won't stop there as a new danger awaits him.

In this chapter, a well-known video game character will make an appearance here, and I'm sure you'll be familiar since he came from Spain. Clues will be scattered within here and I'm sure you'll be able to guess who this video game character is. He's a fighter and he's very dangerous.

Other than tht, enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**Street Fighter II** is owned by CAPCOM

- - -

Two months have passed since the pub fire incident and things were slowly going back to normal, but for Akira, he was quite shaken but intrigued. He never knew that someone within Spain wanted a piece of him.

His father learned of this and reprimanded his son for his action, but the F-4 member eebutted that he was lured into a trap, and that he was not at fault. At the height of their arguement he left the hotel to take a stroll on the streets.

As Akira was walking he was approached by several Spanish prostitutes, but he politely declined their services and left. although disappointed, the prostitutes were giggling at how the F-4 member spoke to them.

At a rooftop of a nearby establishment, a figure in silhouette was seen, with only his eyes being visible. he glanced at the F-4 member walking by, and the figure marked him like a predator marking its prey.

"_You'll make a good target, my friend...so you defeated a kangaroo-Digimon...but what if you couldn't defeat a grceful fighter like me...?_"

- - -

**_Futsuu No Nichiyoubi (Steping Out)_** by **_Tomohiko Kikuta_**

(Opening song from **_Hana Yori Dango_**)

__

_Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._

_Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_

_daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_

_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day_

_(Instrumental)_

_itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_

_ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day._

- - -

In the weeks that followed, the Mimasaka father and son were attending another convention for the commerce and business, much to the F-4 member's chagrin. He knew he'll be bored to death if this keeps up, and knew that if he doesn't find a way to channel his frustration he might end up exploding.

At an annual bullfighting festival, the F-4 member felt like he'll throw up, seeing how the bulls were treated, in a rather inhumane way, such as stabbing one with a bladed weapon, and another whose horn's were set aflame. He gritted his teeth and left, but his father sternly told him to stay put to enjoy the show as well as to impress his business partner.

Seeing the suffered bull whose horns were ablaze heading this way, he took an unattended, long-sized blade and stabbed it onto its skull, killing it, and ended its suffering, while the spectators were booing at this, some went silent as Akira slowly closed the dead bull's eyes while staring silently.

"Akira, you fool! What were you thinking?! Do you realize what..."

The F-4 member punched his father straight to his face and knocked him down, while staring at the local townspeople. He then released his frustration.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU LEARNED AT SCHOOL?? TORTURING ANIMALS?? SUPPOSED YOU WERE IN THE BULL'S PLACE AND YOU GET STABBED AND SET ON FIRE?? LET'S SEE IF YOUR LOVEONES WOULD ENJOY THAT!! YOU'RE ALL HUMAN BEINGS...NOT SOME FUCKING ANIMALS! LOOK AT YOURSELVES...YOUR DEGRADING YOURSELVES LIKE BARBARIANS!!

AND YOU DAD...I'M FED UP...PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE ELSE WHEN I'M NOT! IF YOU WANT IT SO BADLY, DO IT YOURSELF! DON'T USE ME AS A TOOL!".

With that Akira left the scene, and half of the revelers were moved and left he scene as well. meanwhile, a bullfighter who was scheduled to appear remained hidden, seeing what he F-4 member did. a grin was seen from his lips, and was salivating at the idea of meeting up with him.

At the hotel, the Mimasaka patriarch's business partner played peacemaker again, and manged to get the father and son to call a truce and begged them to at least bear two more months until the conference is finished. Akira didn't like it but was persuaded to let it slide. He left the hotel room to loiter around the lobby area to cool off.

"_Man...I wish I was back at __Japan__...I can't stand this anymore..._"

An hour later (the time is 10 am) Akira returned and the conference was starting. During the meeting, the business partner of Akira's father approched the young Mimasaka and introduced to him a privileged _Catalonian_ family known throughout in Spain.

"Akira Mimasaka…I'd like to introduce to you...**_Fabio la Cerda_**. Mr. la Cerda...this is Akira...he is from Japan and...".

"I heard all about you, Mr. Mimasaka...and I say it's an honor to meet you. Welcome to Spain. I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here...".

"My pleasure...I didn't expect someone would be that handsome...you sure are eligable to be a bachelor. So, Mr. la Cerda...what do you do in your spare time?".

"Watching bullfights is my favorite past time...second is scouting for beauty...may it be women or nature...a true beauty must be protected...regardless of the cost.".

It was then that the emcee announced that the conference is about to resume. Akira and the nobleman la Cerda shook hands again and went to their separate seats. The scene shifts to a night vision-like appearance, its "eyes" focused on the F-4 member, unaware of who was watching him.

"_So naïve…when the night falls, so shall you…for I'll never accept someone who's beautiful as I. This country…no, this world…can only accommodate one beautiful person…that's I. You my not know this…but I've been to Japan before…so I know all what you Japanese think and act._"

The meeting ended at 17:00, and the F-4 member sighed in relief, and went back to his hotel room to change clothes and leave the joint for another stroll, ignoring his father's protests. He pretended that he heard nothing and went off.

The time now is 20:00. As Akira was walking the streets he felt the shivers as he sensed that someone was after him. Turning around, he saw nothing. Thinking that he was seeing things, he went off.

Then he sensed that someone was following him, so he turned around and saw several alley cats hissing and jumped towards a dark corner, only to see blood splattering, and that three of the stray cats were sliced in half.

The F-4 member realized that he was being stalked and demanded the stalker to show up.

"Okay, you Spanish shit-head…show yourself as I don't like suspense! Be a man and not a coward! Or else I'll throw several trash cans at you!"

The figure finally emerged, and the F-4 member was quite surprised at the figure's appearance. He was slim in figure but well-built; he was wearing a ceremonial trousers, with a combination color of purple and yellow, a red sash, loafers, and white leggings of a matador, suggesting his involvement with bullfighting.

Then he noticed that his upper body had a tattoo of a snake, and is armed with gauntlet with a long-ranged claws similar to the character Wolverine and is wearing a metallic face mask. He realized that he had just attracted another psycho.

"Nice outfit…but don't you think Halloween's a bit too early?"

"Jest all you want, F-4…you won't live the night to tell the tale…for this masked fighter will add you to my collection. So prepare to die you unwanted, excess garbage…for I shall be the sole beauty of this land!"

And the masked man jumps towards Akira as he attempts to hit him with his claws, but the f-4 member narrowly dodged the first strike, but the masked man gracefully regained his balance and tries another attack, but the F-4 member again dodges the assault, and knew that this is another life-threatening situation.

"_The way he moves and attacks…I can't tell if this psycho is a bullfighter or a ninja…heck I'm not sure if he's a Spanish assassin or a yakuza…_"

_**To Be Continued…**_

**- - -**

I'm sure you readers can guess who this attacker is. The clue is there on the "disclaimer"…

**- - - **

_**Preview:**_

Akira narrowly escapes his attacker, but the 2nd time won't that easy…and there Akira gets his first revelation about the fate of the rest of the F-4.

And there you'll see a amiliar battle stage which dated from 1992...which made this character famous despite being a villain...


	6. Spanish Street Fight

**Akira's Adventure**

Last chapter was not too long, but not too short, but nevertheless I apologize or the shortcomings. I promise to put more effort on this chapter.

Also, last chapter was quite suspenseful at how the story goes. And yes...I'm sure you readers guessed it. It was **_Balrog_**! The Spanish fighter from **_Street Fighter II_**! He's ideal for this particular chapter because of his profile, and that he's the perect villain for this story, and here I'll make full use of him to face off against our F-4 member.

So expect this chapter to be a lot bloody, and here you'll get to know what happened to the rest of the F-4. And there Akira will get some clues on what happened to them.

Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**Street Fighter II** is owned by CAPCOM

- - -

At the hotel where the Mimasaka ather and son are staying, the patriarch was a bit fumed at being punched by his own son, and refused to accept the fact that he forced him to go with him by thretening to disinherit him.

He looked at the clock and noticed that the time now is 20:30. He began to wonder what kept his son too long and why did he have to stroll at night alone. He was very upset that his son would rebel against his wishes.

Then he recieved a phone call from one of the F-4 members' family, and they had a very concerned discussion. After hearing the details, the Mimasaka patriarch became concerned about sending his son home in Japan.

"Are you serious?? The three F-4 members were abducted?? By whom?? I see...yes, I'll keep my son here until the culprits are caught...yes, thank you."

- - -

**_Futsuu No Nichiyoubi (Steping Out)_** by **_Tomohiko Kikuta_**

(Opening song from **_Hana Yori Dango_**)

_Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._

_Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_

_daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_

_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day_

_(Instrumental)_

_itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_

_ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day._

- - -

At the streets, Akira grabbed a huge trash bin cover and used it as a shield to counter the attacker's claw attacks, and it worked. But that didn't fazed him, as the attacker began to use speed and charged attacks to send the F-4 member reeling, almost making him lose his balance.

The masked attacker almost sink his wrist claws at the F-4's arm if Akira didn't move on time, and used his shield to deflect the claw strike. Seeing how the attacker makes his moves, the F-4 member couldn't mount an offensive assault, and had to stay on the defensive. He knew it would be suicide if he tries to lounge his way through and ended up getting sliced like a Peking duck.

"_With the length of his wrist claw...and the metallic mask, I can't make a successful hit...outrunning him might not work...so I'll need a miracle to fend him off..._".

As the two went into a stare-off, the F-4 member decided to hold off his attacker by stalling him while looking for a way to outsmart AND outrun his attacker, hoping that he would lose him completely.

"So…are you related to the drunkard at the pub two months ago? You seem to know me…but I don't know you. Who are you and what do you want from me?"

Akira could see his attacker's eyes underneath his mask, and he could see the ferocity of those eyes, full of bloodlust and seemingly remorseless and savage nature. The attacker finally responded to his target's queries and this ticked the F-4 member.

"Yes…the drunkard contacted me and told me about it…and when he showed me your picture, I realized that it was really you…and I was interested. I'm amazed you defeated that Kangamon, but despite his huge built, he was not so graceful as I. I may not be as tall as other foreigners, but my graceful skills and beautiful grace I will never lose to a second-rate beauty like you. If there is only one person to deserve such beauty and perfection, it shall be I, not you!".

Akira had a stoic expression at his answer but he needed some more to stall him.

"You still haven't answered my question…WHO ARE YOU??"

"You do not need to know…but since you're going to die, I'll tell you. My name is **_Balrog_**!"

And the attacker, who identified himself as Balrog, made a move by executing the _Rolling Claw_, and it nearly hit his target's legs had the F-4 member not anticipated his opponent's sudden move. The F-4 member could only move back to avoid getting injured, not wanting to give his dad a reason to ground him inside the hotel.

Then he saw the open trash can and had an idea on how to outrun his killer.

"Hey, masked moron…I bet your wearing a mask to hide your ugly pimple…maybe you have warts on your eyebrows! And maybe your mommy has big, ugly moles!"

This caused Balrog to snap, unwilling to let anyone disgrace his mother's name, even though she died long ago, and went on a frenzied assault by running towards his target.

"IMBECILE! NO ONE INSULTS MY MOTHER! NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE!!"

The masked Spanish assasin went towards the F-4 member with his claw stretching out, but with precise timing, Akira, sidestepped and tripped his attacker, causing the angry Balrog falling face-first into a huge, trash can, and he ended up in an upside-down position.

This gave the F-4 member plenty of time to make a run for it, and after running for two blocks, he noticed an abandoned bicycle and took it, pedaling his way towards the hotel.

He arrived there thirty minutes later, and then checked his clothes to see if he had any scratches or wounds, in which he was thankful that he didn't get any.

Once inside, he went to his room and was greeted by his father, and the F-4 member wondered if his dad is up to something. He braced himself as he anticipates another heated argument. But tis one is quite shallow compared to his past argument with his father.

"Son...I just got a call from Fabio la Cerda. He wishes to invite you to his private place tomorrow evening. I want you to go there and befriend him. If you get along with him, we'll secure a good investment and business deal with him."

"Can't you do that yourself? I rather be with my friends than be here..."

"Which is why I want you to do this. Tsukasa called me and tld me that he wants you to enjoy your stay here, and once we're ready to return to Japan, he and your friends would like to hear your stories about Spain."

"REALLY?? Tsukasa called?"

"Yes. And I'm sure they'll be happy to hear about what you did here...so please..."

What Akira didn't know is that:

- Tsukasa never called, it was a ruse by his father to stall his son from going back to Japan knowing that his son will be in danger should the kidnappers learn that he has returned;

- And that Fabio la Cerda calling his father to invite his son was really Balrog, and that Akira had unknowingly fell to a trap.

Midnight, Fabio la Cerda was smirking after using the cellphone. He knew this would draw the F-4 member near his lair and that would ensure that Akira won't make another escape attempt.

Behind him was a table where his metallic face mask and wrist gauntlet with claws are placed, and the Spanish nobleman by day and assasin by night licked his lips as he formulates a ply to lure Akira into a trap withour arousing suspicion.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**- - -**

I'm sure you readers are scratching your heads as to why I'm addressing the Spanish Street Fighter pretty boy as Balrog instead of Vega. Well, then, let me tell you why:

When Street Fighter II was created in Japan, which I'm sure you know why. The catch is that the four bosses were addressed by their original names:

**_M. Bison_** - The boxer from Las Vegas Nevada;

**_Balrog_** – The Spanish matador and assassin with a mask and claws;

**_Sagat_** – The Muay Thai fighter with an eye patch and scar;

**_Vega_** – The military-clad boss and leader of Shadoloo, wearing a cape and has _Psycho Powers_

So what's the difference? See below why:

When _Street Fighter II_ was localized in America, Capcom USA was afraid of a lawsuit from Mike Tyson (the real-life boxer and ex-heavyweight champ) over a character with his likeness and a similar sounding name (Mike Bison). Additionally, when the designers presented the game to Capcom USA's marketing department, they believed that the name Vega was a weakling's name. They decided to rotate the names of three of the four boss characters in the following manner.

Still confused? Here's how the four bosses from the US version are named:

- The 1st boss stage in Las Vegas is now called **_Balrog_**;

- The 2nd boss in Spain, the Spanish assassin is now called **_Vega_**;

- And the last boss who is stationed in Thailand is addressed as **_M. Bison_**.

Sagat retains his name, and I'm sure you're aware of that.

Since this is an anime fanfic, I'd rather address the Spanish assassin by his original name: **Balrog**.

- - -

_**Preview:**_

Akira falls into another trap, and this time its escape-proof, with lots of lumberjacks surounding him, from goons to Digimons, and even corrupt cops. Now that's a real big pain for him!

And this is where Balrog make use of his abilities at his fullest.

So now the big question...how will our F-4 member get his butt out of this predicament??


	7. Steel Cage Attack

**Akira's Adventure**

This time it'll be a showdown between the pacifist of the F-4 and the Spanish narcissist from Street Fighter II, and expect to see lots of blood spilled within the battleground, and I mean lots of blood. Droplets? Spoonful? Pint? quarter? It's your guess.

And last chapter's preview, I did mentioned lumberjacks, right? I'll be using a familiar setting which would encompass the battle stage where Balrog makes full use of his abilities putting Akira in a fix. From hired goons to corrupt cops to Digimons!

And lastly, Akira will get to know what happened to his F-4 comrades and he was unaware of this as well as why he was not informed.

We're now a few chapters away from ending it, so enjoy!

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**Street Fighter II** is owned by CAPCOM

- - -

Inside the hotel room's bathroom, Akira was wondering why Fabio la Cerda wanted to invite him to go to his posh, and was wondering why la Cerda talked to the elder Mimasaka instead of him directly. He was taking a shower as he prepares to go to the la Cerda mansion in just an hour from now.

"_Seriously...this is really unexpected. What does la Cerda want with me? And what can I possibly do there? If Sojiro were here, he'd no less agreed since he likes to pick up girls...but I'm not sure if I want to after my bout with that Balrog creep._"

After showering, he emerged from the bathroom and put on his clothes, and got dressed up. He was dressed formally and was all set to go.

The time now is 19:00, and he is now standing outside the hotel where a limousine approached him, and trhe driver's window slowly lowered itself, with the driver showing to the F-4 member the invites to la Cerda's mansion. There the F-4 member boarded the limousine and the car went on its way.

- - -

**_Futsuu No Nichiyoubi (Steping Out)_** by **_Tomohiko Kikuta_**

(Opening song from **_Hana Yori Dango_**)

_Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._

_Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_

_daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_

_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day_

_(Instrumental)_

_itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_

_ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day._

- - -

An hour and five minutes later, Akira was getting a bit suspicious as to why the travel towards la Cerda's mansion is taking so long. He got the map leading to the mansion, as he deduced that it would take forty-five minutes of travel time. He decided to call him via cellphone, but to his surprise there was no signal, and he asked the chauffer how long will the travel wait.

It was then that things take a turn for the worse as a window slowly descends between him and the chauffer, and the driver revealed himself as the drunkard he met months ago. The F-4 member now realized that he fell into a trap. He tried to open the door, but to his shock the door was locked tight, and then he tried the other, also locked tight.

Akira tried smashing the window but to no avail. The driver, who turn out to be the drunkard who fought the f-4 member months ago opened the radio to taunt his captive.

"Struggle all you want, you Japanese jackass...you can't break free from this coffin. Now I get to have the satisfaction of seeing you die slowly but surely. There's no escape from you. So better say your prayers."

Akira gritted his teeth as he has to find a way to get out, but to no avail as he tried everything he knew, but nothing happened. Then he starts to get worried as the limousine approaches a place that was far away from the city, somewhere within a deserted highway. The F-4 member watches the scene unfold as they entered the mountain area, and he could see several men and Digimons standing by, and as he looked in front of his view he could see that they're approaching a place that made him uneasy. The center area appeared to be a 15-ft. steel cage, and inside, standing in the center was none other than Balrog!

The masked matador watches in glee as Toromon and some hired goons forcefully shove the F-4 member right inside the cage, and then locking the doors to prevent him from escaping. He brandishes his wrist clawed gauntlet as he prepares to resume his feud with the F-4 member.

"So...we meet again...and I'm glad that you came...now we can settle our dispute unabated and uninterrupted, and I mean with no interruption."

"For your information...I was invited by someone else...and your dog of a drunkard dragged me here..."

"Fabio la Cerda...the fool…he will be crying once I sent your head in a pike. And he'll be the next one after you death. Now...if you wish to live, you must either defeat me...or escape the cage, but I doubt you could pull it off, as there are...how do you call it...ah, yes..."lumberjacks" standing around and outside the cage. If you get caught, you'll be shoved back inside here, so in order to win your freedom you must make sure you won't get touched. Now then, ring announcer, ring the bell!"

The cage was soon surrounded with several goons and Digimons, such as Toromon, Bullmon, Mosquitomon and Horsemon. And as they began to roar in unison, the fight has began, with Balrog doing the Rolling Claw, scratching the f-4 member's left arm. Akira bid histime and waited for an opening. As the masked matador had the F-4 member cornered against the wall of the cage, he went for a quick thrust with his claw, but had his right arm jammed, and this is the opportunity that Akira needed, and delivered several roundhouse kick-combos, but backed away has his ooponent got back on the open. Clutching his side, Balrog was impressed at how things turn out.

"Not bad. A lucky shot, I must say, but your luck has run out."

Again Balrog is on the offensive, trying to get a clear stab on his prey, but missed by a single fraction, giving the F-4 member another opening and did a spinning back elbow at the back of his head, but the masked matador feigned a blow and went towards the wall of the cage, jumping up and did the Wall Spear, and Akira was taken by surprise, as he was slashed on his left chest area, a critical hit, as he began to bleed quite heavily.

As the F-4 member staggered in pain, his opponent went behind him and did a back suplex, further injuring him, and while he is down, Akira screamed in pain as he was repeatedly slashed on his back, and his back area was stained with blood leaking out. Balrog then kicked his opponent on his side, and the F-4 member rolled out of the way, even though he's still in pain.

"_Shit! If only there's a way out…can't die like this…come on…think!_"

As he turned around, Akira saw one of the goons holding an ashtray, and realized that this might be the opening he needed, and made a quick calculation on how to use it to turn the tide. Turning around, he saw Balrog slowly approaching him.

"Too bad, a beauty like you must be eliminated so that only I would be the sole beauty left."

"Some beauty worshipper you are…"

"Indeed a true beauty, such as myself, must preserve REAL beauty, and a true beauty must be protected...regardless of the cost."

Those words triggered something within the F-4 member, as he heard that line before. And after a few seconds he recalled who said that line, and then stared at his masked opponent, and a painful realization struck him, as he managed to deduce who the person he's facing.

"_You've got to be kidding me…_"

As the F-4 member got up, he was given a forward kick on his gut courtesy of Balrog, and he staggered backwards towards the side of the cage, where he quickly grabbed the ashtray. Balrog ignored what he saw, thinking that it was harmless, so he went towards his prey, and when he attempts to stab his prey, Akira dodged and got close enough towards his opponent's masked face and blew the contents towards Balrog's eyes.

"Have a beautiful smoke in the eyes, Fabio!"

Since the "incense" are quite hot due to the smoker's cigar, it was quite painful in the eyes, and Balrog was screaming in pain that he was forced to remove his mask, revealing his identity to his prey, and when his sight was cleared, he saw the F-4 member crackling his knuckles.

"It took me a while to realize that it was you, Fabio la Cerda. You mentioned to me about protecting beauty, REGARDLESS OF THE COST…it made me realized that it was you. Now answer me…why go all the trouble just for this?! I've nothing against you!"

"Because the nobleman thing is my mask…in the daylight. But at nightfall, this is my true nature. And despite all this, I'll still worship beauty, but a false beauty like you must not be let loose, so I decided to take care of that myself!"

And the fight resumes with Balrog taking the lead again, and added more slashes to his prey's body, and blood spilled on the floor. The F-4 member was weakening fast and he must find a way to disable his opponent, and fast. Turning around, he saw one of the goons holding a thermos that was filled with hot water, and he went there, grabbing it. He then kicked the mask out of the ring, in which Balrog was unconcerned about it.

"You want to see who's the real beauty…come and get me, if you're scared…"

As Balrog went around, Akira was still too weak to concentrate in anticipating his predator's movement, and he earned himself six stab wounds, two on his thighs, two on his rib cage areas, and two more on his shoulders areas.

"I ay its an honor to meet you and fight you. Too bad your F-4 friends aren't here to see your demise. They're…busy with other projects."

"And what do you care about them??

"Oh, dear me…you don't know…? They've been missing for a few months…and are now slaughtering children for their Digimons…it seems you've been left out, but then again…you'll die alone…"

As Akira was bewildered about this statement, Balrog climbed up the wall and waited for his target to be on the right position, and there the F-4 member anticipated his opponent's next move, as the homicidal matador was attempting to execute the _Flying Barcelona Attack_, and when Balrog executed the move, the F-4 member secretly opened the thermos, and when his airborne opponent is just inches away, he tossed the hot liquid upward, splashing his face, and the matador hits the floor, clutching his face in pain.

"AHHH!! MY FACE!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!"

When the Spanish fighter stood up, Akira did a running flying kick, the force sent Balrog crashing against the side of the cage, which loosened that foundation, and the one part of the cage fell on top of the spectators, trapping them. The F-4 member made a dash for it, but as he was about to approach the exit, Kangamon appeared and did a spinning tail attack. This caused Akira to fall backwards, and was surrounded by the goons and the Digimons.

"Sorry, mate…but I can't let you get away…you'll have to get past us first."

Kangamon picked up the injured F-4 member and did a series of knee attacks and shoved him towards the goons and Digimons, who took turns in mauling him. This further weakened the F-4 member as words of what Balrog said about the F-4 echoed his head before passing out.

- - -

_**Preview:**_

Does this spell the end of our F-4 hero? Check back next chapter to see if this is the case or not.


	8. Final Revelations

**Akira's Adventure**

Last chapter left all of you in a cliffhanger on whether our favorite F-4 member survived the carnage or not after managing to get out of the cage, but ended up being mobbed and mugged.

This time He'll get a very serious premonitions when he gets to see what happened to his fellow F-4 members, and why he is the only one not to know their curent conditions, not to mention that this chapter will be the climax of this fic.

Yup, this is the final chapter, and there you'll get to see Akira go back to Japan to try and save his fellow F-4 crew, and not to mention confronting the perpetrator behind the f-4's abduction.

So now you're reading the conclusion of this fic, and I want to thank you readers for tuning in to this fic...so thank you and enjoy!

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Hana Yori Dango** is owned by Toei Animation and Yoko Kamio

**Digimon Adventure** is owned by Toei Animation

**Street Fighter II** is owned by CAPCOM

- - -

As Akira was bewildered about this statement, Balrog climbed up the wall and waited for his target to be on the right position, and there the F-4 member anticipated his opponent's next move, as the homicidal matador was attempting to execute the _Flying Barcelona Attack_, and when Balrog executed the move, the F-4 member secretly opened the thermos, and when his airborne opponent is just inches away, he tossed the hot liquid upward, splashing his face, and the matador hits the floor, clutching his face in pain.

"AHHH!! MY FACE!! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!"

When the Spanish fighter stood up, Akira did a running flying kick, the force sent Balrog crashing against the side of the cage, which loosened that foundation, and the one part of the cage fell on top of the spectators, trapping them. The F-4 member made a dash for it, but as he was about to approach the exit, Kangamon appeared and did a spinning tail attack. This caused Akira to fall backwards, and was surrounded by the goons and the Digimons.

"Sorry, mate…but I can't let you get away…you'll have to get past us first."

Kangamon picked up the injured F-4 member and did a series of knee attacks and shoved him towards the goons and Digimons, who took turns in mauling him. This further weakened the F-4 member as words of what Balrog said about the F-4 echoed his head before passing out.

- - -

**_Futsuu No Nichiyoubi (Steping Out)_** by **_Tomohiko Kikuta_**

(Opening song from **_Hana Yori Dango_**)

_Stepping out  
Don't be worry Sunday comes It's your day._

_Stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
kiseki ga okoru It's my day_

_(Short Instrumental)_

_ima sugu PAJAMA wo nugisutete  
ANO KO ni ai ni dekakeyou ka  
kiraware-sou de shisen sorashite'ta  
kurame no kibun ni kono sai say good-bye_

_daisuki na kutsu wa itsudatte  
(Ooh, lovely shoes)  
shiawase na basho e tsurete-yuku_

_dakishimetai no wa dareka ja naku  
FEIKU ja nai jibun sa  
se nobisezu ni utsumukazu ni  
arukitai ne_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ni  
Stepping out  
chiisa na try try try It's my day_

_(Instrumental)_

_itsumo chikamichi wo sagasu kedo  
(Ooh, lovely town)  
kyou wa yoyuu da ne mawarimichi_

_ima, toki ga tomatta kousaten  
atarashii kaze ga fuite  
DOKIDOKI shite shinkokyuu shite  
kakedashite'ta_

_Just I'm stepping out  
futsuu no nichiyoubi ga  
Stepping out  
hontou wa Wonderland  
Just I'm stepping out  
YU-UTSU na nichiyou nante  
Stepping out  
aru hazu nai nai nai It's my day  
It's my day.  
It's my day.  
It's my day._

- - -

In what seemed to be a long sleep, Akira slowly opened his eyes and he finds himself back in Japan , inside a hospital room where a nurse had just checked his IV and his condition. To his surprise, he was dressed in a hospital gown and only a few bandages on his arms. This is strange for him, as he recalled being stabbed and slashed on his upper body, yet he didn't feel any pain.

The nurse looked at him and smiled, and placed a hand on her patient when the F-4 member tried to get up, gently pushing him back to bed. The doctor came inside glanced at his patient and then at the nurse.

"How is the patient?"

"He looks fine, but he should rest."

"Where am I?"

The F-4 member finally spoke after regaining most of his senses and his curiosity took over his judgment, wanting to know what just happened.

"You're in Japan now, as the Japanese consulate and the Spanish government agreed to fly you back here after you escaped from your captors. You're very lucky to be alive, and you escaped with a few minor bruises and scratches."

"But...I was surrounded by goons and Digimons...in a middle of a highway where..."

"The Spanish police managed to track you down...so no worries. All you need to do now is to get some rest..."

The doctor and nurse left Akira so that the F-4 member can rest, but then the F-4 member began to wonder how he ended up here in Japan when he was in the middle of nowhere in Spain . He suffered a lot of injuries yet he only got minor ones?

And who tracked him down? He was dragged away via a limousine, no signal from a cellphone, and that he was surrounded by a lot of bad guys. Certainly this doesn't make a lot of sense. He needed some answers and he needed it now.

Three hours later, he sneaked out of the hospital and headed back at Atami prefecture. There he hoped that the rest of the F-4 are there, and maybe they could provide some details of what's happening. This also added more questions for him to ask: the rest of the F-4 were said to be abducted, and he wanted to know if this true or not.

Two hours later, Akira arrived at the F-4's favorite hangout bar, but he was surprised that the bar is deserted, save forYuuki Matsuoka, who was leaning against the bar. As he approached and tap her shoulder, he was surprised that she slumped down to the floor, and saw a huge hole on her stomach. She was dead.

"Yuuki...no...this can't be..."

Then the door leading to the bar's exit opened, and saw Rui staggering towards him, also bloodied. He grabbed Rui's body while trying to get him to stay awake. Akira feared that what Balrog meant appeared to be true, that something has happened with the F-4.

"Rui! Pull yourself together! What just happened here?? Who did this to you?? And who did this to Yuuki??"

But before Rui could provide an answer, he already expired as he slumped to the floor, his body now lifeless, and then the atmosphere became very tense as Tsukasa and Rui entered the bar, folowed by a man clad in what appeared to be the "Matrix" costume.

"Akira...you have two options...either join us or join those two...to death."

"You're our friend, Akira...join me and Tsukasa...we'll rule Japan and the rest of the world...and we can achieve greater power."

The F-4 member who just arrived from Spain was shocked by what's happening and saw the man in a matrix costume approaching him, adjusting his shades whie standing between Tsukasa and Sojiro. Akira braced himself as the man began to commence the discussion.

"My name is Isaka...and I've come to make you an offer...an offer you'll find hard to refuse...say yes and you won't get hurt..."

"NEVER!! After what you did to my two friends...??"

The F-4 member blinked his eyes as Tsukasa and Sojiro inserted two strange cards inside a pair of huge belt buckles, and metallic belt straps materializes around their waists, and the two F-4 members made a fist-like gestures and chanted "_Henshin!_", and two strange projection walls appeared, and Tsukasa and Sojiro went trough the projection walls, enveloping the two in strange, insect-like armors, and Akira was surprised by what he saw, but then became more surprised as Tsukasa, now clad ina gray and blue armor, with a spade symbol, stabbed him on his chest, while Sojiro, clad in red and gray armor with a diamond symbol, opened fire, shooting Akira all over his body. Akira slowly fell to the ground as the scene faded into nothing.

- - -

The scene changes as it shows that Akira sat up on a hospital bed. He was surprised that he was inside a hospital, and when he looked around, he realized that he is still in Spain, seeing the Spanish calendar. He peeked at his hospital gown and saw that his upper body was wrapped in bandages, and then he slowly recalled that before pasing out he was surrounded by several thugs and Digimons, and that he narrowly defeated Balrog.

"_What an awful nightmare...and I thouight that I was dead for real..._"

He realized that he was just dreaming, but it was actually a nightmare as he realized the events that happened just before he passed out due to the beatings.

"_Wait...how did I get here anyway...?_"

At this time, an old acquaintance of Akira came and the two began to talk, and started the discussion on how Akira got here inside the hospital.

"You've been asleep for almost two months. You're lucky you woke up just now. About your questions...when your pop called the la Cerda residence no one was answering, and when he went there he noted that the mansion was deserted. He then sensed that something wasn't right when one of your hotel's valet said that he saw you boarding a limousine, and that's that. Fortunately some whistle-blower called up your pop and told him what he knew, and then the Spanish SWAT team and their digimons went to the site, and sw you being ganged up, and the rest is history."

"What about Balrog...I mean...Fabio la Cerda..."

"He's in a prison hospital...and shocking as it sounds, the nobleman we knew was secretly a homicidal maniac. At night he kills his victims at random while at daytime he's in his mild-mannered form. He's been like this for several years, and he's been like this until now. You're lucky the SWAT team found you still alive."

"And...oh, yeah! He said something about the F-4 being abducted and stuff...I don't know what la Cerda meant by..."

"Huh? You mean you don't know?? They were abducted for several months now. A DDS student from Japan said that they were turned into mindless puppets and..."

"How come I'm the only one who don't know??"

"You mean your pops haven't told you this? He was informed a few weeks ago."

At this time, the Mimasaka patriarch came inside to greet his son, only to be slammed against the wall while being strangled by his own son. Akira was livid that he was intentionally kept out of what's happening.

"Blast You! Why didn't you tell me this?? And it took la Cerda to tell me that my buddies were kidnapped! Why didn't you tell me after you knew about this??"

"The police back at Atami will handle this...I don't want you to get involved...they'll take care of this...now after you recovered, we'll resume our business seminar..."

"FUCK YOU!!"

Akira smacked his father square in the face as he leaves the hospital room and is heading back to Barcelona to get his things and packed up. He then used the hotel room's phone to call up on Tsukushi Makino and there he got his answers when told about the F-4, but was relieved that Tsukasa got his free will back and that Rui isn't hurt, while Sojiro has yet to be rescued, but was shocked when told what she found out about what the F-4 were doing all this time after he left for Spain. After putting down the phone, the Mimaska patriarch came inside and gave his son a stern warning about going back to Japan, only to receive a hard punch on the face, while Akira left the hotel and went to the airport, and soon he boarded the plane en-route to Roppongi International Airport in Japan.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - - **_

Akira was snapped back to reality as the limousine came to a screeching halt when another limousine blocked its path. As the F-4 member emerged from his limousine, another man emerged from his. A man in his mid 20's, dressed like the Matrix. Akira sensed that whoever this uy is who blocked his way may have some connections with the f-4's recent disappearance.

"Greetings, Akira Mimasaka...I am Isaka...and I have an offer to show you...something that will make your dreams come true..."

"I'm not interested in that...I'm more interested in who you are...are you behind what's happening to my friends? And you intend to turn me into a puppet??"

At this time, Sojiro Nishikado emerged and disembarked from his motorcycle, sporting an angry look, and realized that Akira was about to be abducted.

"No more...you tricked me and my friends into becoming murderers...and now you killed Yuuki...I won't forgive you!"

"What...? Yuuki's dead??"

"Akira...that guy...he's behind all this...he killed Yuuki because her voice helped me break free from this bastard's control...stay back while I finish him off."

Akira stared wide-eyed as Isaka slowly changed his form, becoming a human-like peacock, while Sojiro inserted a strange-looking card inside a huge belt buckle and metallic belt straps appeared and fastens around his waist. For Akira, things will take a different turn as a battle is about to commence...

_**Cliffhanger...**_

"Cliffhanger"...? Well, this is where this fic ends...but with a clifhanger, as this fic will move on to the on-going fic, _**Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols**_. There the F-4 will be highlighted as the main focal point of that fic.

Well, that's a all for now. Thank you or tuning in to this fic.


End file.
